Me and My Roman
by Little Faithy Waithy
Summary: Sex and Lust from Hitlers Daughter and Mussolini's son


Jaime found Faith at her home. He knocked on her door. Faith Sighed and opened the door.

"J-Jaime?!" Faith blushed hard and backed up.

"My I come in?" Jaime asked politely. Faith nodded and moved so Jaime could walk in. After he did, Faith closed the door.

"W-why are you here?"Faith looked at the floor then thought about something, "how do you know where I live?"

"Dina told me," Jaime blushed.

"Why?"Faith asked before he could answer the first question.

"Let me show you since you keep asking," Jaime kissed Faith . It was soft and sweet, almost feathery. Faith 's blush put Leslie's tomatoes to shame, but Jaime was also blushing, Faith 's brain kicked in as she closed her eyes and lightly wrapped her arms around his neck. Jaime froze for a moment but wrapped his arms around her waist. He wasn't sure if this is what he was supposed to do, but he let his body as a guide. The kiss started to heat up as the need for air made them break it. Faith looked into his brown eyes and could see something in them. Was it love? Was it lust? She couldn't put her finger on it until Jaime pulled her into another hot kiss them softly guided her down on her couch with him on top blushing like mad.

"I-I'm sorry," Jaime started to get off her, but Faith pulled him back down into a feverish kiss. Faith couldn't believe what she was doing, but didn't want to stop. She's always wanted to touch, to kiss, and to love Jaime. Now was her chance and she didn't let it slip by. Jaime slipped his hand under Faith 's shirt and slid it up to her small breasts before squeezing the right one. This made Faith gasp and Jaime took the chance to push his tongue into her mouth and explore. Jaime broke the kiss and took off her shirt then her bra. Faith 's blush worsen, but took off Jaime's shirt. She couldn't believe that Jaime would be lean with a high define six pack. Faith brushed her fingertips against his chest and felt Jaime shiver. Jaime trailed kisses along Faith jaw and down her neck until he hit her sweet spot making her moan. Faith moaned out again as he bit and sucked on that spot then moved down to her breasts. Jaime licked the left bud before sucking it then pinching and rolling the right. Faith moaned out again and ran her hands though Jaime's rich black hair. It was soft just like Faith thought it was. Jaime switched giving the other breast the same treatment. Faith 's leg brushes against Jaime's lower regions and felt him bulging against his pants. Jaime kissed down her stomach then took off Faith 's pants and soaked pink panties with a ribbon on top. Faith pouted, he was almost still fully clothed and she was naked.

"What is it?" Jaime looked at her face. Faith reached out and undid his belt and pants making Jaime blush harder. Jaime helped Faith get his pants off.

"A-are you sure you want me t-to k-keep going?" Jaime looked at Faith . She nodded at him. Jaime pushed a finger inside her wet pussy. He started pumping then added a second finger as Faith started to moan out. Jaime added a third digit stretching her walls some. Jaime pulled his fingers out before Faith could cum then took off his boxers.

"You can stop me at any moment," Jaime said as he got ready.

"Please,Roman Panda, just fuck me till my pussy's red and cums pouring out like Mt. Vesuvius," Faith blushed as she begged. Jaime nodded then pushed his full length in all at once. Faith cried out in pain and pleasure. Jaime held still as Faith got use to him. He felt her grind her hips against him, begging him to move. Jaime pulled out about half way then pushed back in. Faith moaned again. Jaime got into a steady rhythm, but Faith wanted more. Faith Gripped his shoulders and ground her hips into his harder. Jaime got the idea and started thrusting faster and hitting her g-spot making her scream out his name. As soon as Jaime heard his name, he kept hitting that spot over and over.

"Nnh...Jaime...I-I'm close!" Faith moaned out.

"I-I am too!" Jaime breathed out as Faith 's walls closed around his length making him climax as well. Ther Cum mixed as Jaime pulled Out. Faith laid there trying to catch her breath while cum seeped out her red sore pussy. Jaime picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, laying her on the bed.

"D-don't leave me, please I want to fuck in the morning," Faith smiled at Jaime. He smirked at her and laid by her. Faith cuddled into Jaime and hugges him.

"Don't worry, I will make you fuck me in public,"Faith looked up at Jaime.

"Thank you,Faith and ill make you cum in public," Jaime smiled back. He has a breathtaking smile. Jaime closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Faith closed her eyes as well silently thanking her loud Muslim friend Dina and America friend Mikayla .


End file.
